This invention lies in the field of Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) control circuits. More particularly, it concerns a PWM control circuit which can provide a continuously variable zero to one hundred percent duty cycle. Still more particularly, it is a controlled system that can be used to control or vary the average current and, thus, the power applied to a load.
The prior art of this type of invention is rather voluminous, but it does not include a variable duty cycle of zero to one hundred percent as does this invention. In addition, this invention utilizes a simpler and less expensive circuit.